Jacob's followers
| Leader=Hugo Reyes (leader) Jack Shephard (former leader) Jacob (former leader) Ilana (former co-leader) Bram (former co-leader) | Purpose=Protection of Jacob and the Island | Connection=Survivors of Ajira Airways Flight 316, Oceanic Flight 815, [[Kahana|The Kahana]], and The Others }} Jacob's followers, also known as Jacob's bodyguards, Ilana's party, Ilana's group, and Ilana's faction, was a group of survivors of the crash of Ajira Airways Flight 316 on Hydra Island in 2007, presumably sent to the Island by Jacob. Ilana and Bram led the group. They used the question "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" to identify members of their group. While they were not members of the Others, they had a link to them through Richard Alpert, known to them as "Ricardus". They referred to themselves as the "winning side", "the good guys" and "friends". The Man in Black had informally referred to them as "Jacob's bodyguards". The group, except for Ilana, were killed by The Man in Black in the Statue of Taweret, after he had given them a chance to surrender (which they did not take). After the Temple massacre a new group loyal to Jacob was formed. They include remnant members of the Oceanic 815 survivors, [[Kahana|The Kahana]], the Others, and the original Jacob's bodyguards. This group was antagonistic to the Man in Black's recruits. Activities off the Island Talking to Jacob Sometime before boarding Ajira flight 316 and capturing Sayid, Ilana was visited by Jacob in a Russian hospital. There, Jacob asked Ilana for her help with something, which Ilana agreed to do. Jacob instructed Ilana to protect the remaining candidates and bring them to the temple, after which she was to ask Ricardus what to do next. Whether this visit had any connection to the group's later activites (it could even have occurred before the group was created) is unknown, but seems very likely. Kidnapping Miles .}} Shortly before the departure of the Kahana, Bram and other members of the group abducted Miles, and tried to convince him to avoid taking part in Charles Widmore's expedition. Bram asks Miles, "what lies in the shadow of the statue?" to which Miles replies that he hadn't the slightest idea. Bram tells him he is not ready to go to the Island. Miles said that if they want him to pass on going to the Island, Bram must pay him double the $1.6 million he was contracted for, $3.2 million. Bram refused, stating that he wouldn't pay him anything, and tossed Miles out of the van. He claimed that in this upcoming war, they are going to be the "winning side." Bram's knowledge of Widmore and the fact he thought of him as "The wrong side" suggests they view him as an enemy, possibly as an agent of the Man in Black. }} Activities on the Island Takeover of the Ajira camp Shortly after the crash of Flight 316, Ilana and her group found a metal crate in the cargo hold of the plane. The group attempted to open it, causing suspicions to rise from the other survivors. After successfully opening the crate, the group took over the campsite, causing one of the survivors to warn Frank of the uprising. }} When Frank faced Ilana and Bram, Ilana asked him "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" When Frank appeared clueless as to what the answer might be, Ilana knocked him unconscious with the butt of her gun, and ordered Bram to tie him up. The burning of Jacob's cabin Using one of the outrigger canoes to travel from the Hydra Island to the main Island, Ilana, Bram, an unconscious Frank and the rest of the group made their way to Jacob's cabin. On the way, Bram and Ilana discussed Frank's importance as a possible "candidate", only to discover Frank was awake the entire time. Ilana eventually agreed to show Frank the contents of the crate, implying their need to show to the Others what they are up against. }} Upon reaching the cabin, Ilana and Bram found the circle of ash to be broken. Ilana entered the cabin alone, finding it deserted and ruined. She noticed a piece of cloth, nailed to the wall by a knife. The cloth embedded the image of the statue. Considering the cabin to be empty, Ilana ordered her group to burn it down; they then started making their way towards Jacob's place of residence. Facing the Others }} Shortly after "Locke" and Ben entered the statue in order to face and kill Jacob, Ilana arrived with her group, showing no intention to pose a threat. Ilana asked to speak to Ricardus, whom she asked the same question she asked Frank. Richard responded "Ille qui nos omnes servabit" ("He who will protect us all"), which appeared to be the correct response. Ilana introduced herself, and presented the contents of the crate to Richard, Sun and the rest of the Others - the dead corpse of the real John Locke. This prompted Sun to wonder who the person that entered Jacob's residency was. Facing the Man in Black Following the revelation of John Locke's deceased body, Bram and Ilana argued with Richard, who stopped them from entering the statue, stating the only Jacob may summon his visitors. Ilana, in protest, claimed that Jacob did invite them, thus their arrival to the Island. After Ben descended from the statue, claiming Jacob was alright and telling Richard that Locke wanted to speak to him, Bram dragged Ben into the statue, with the other three members following him. }} Once inside the statue, the Man in Black welcomed Bram and his followers, commenting that Jacob was murdered and burned to ashes. Referring to them as "Jacob's bodyguards", the Man in Black dismissed them. An enraged Bram shot the Man in Black, in the form of Locke, however the bullet was deflected and bent off of him. The Man in Black then mysteriously and suddenly disappeared. After a few moments, the Monster entered the chamber, attacking and killing the three members. Bram created a circle of ash around him, which seemed to protect him from the Monster. The Monster instead threw debris at Bram, knocking him out of the circle; and was then tossed into Jacob's loom. Now vulnerable, Bram was impaled by a wooden board. After Jacob's death Ilana, being the only remaining member, then led a new group composed of Sun, Ben and Frank, all of whom were left by the Others at the Statue. The newly-formed group decided that they should trek to the Temple, but before they left they decided to bury the body of John Locke. }} The group would be later seen at the Temple rescuing Miles from the Man in Black during the Temple massacre. Miles would later join them, although they seem to become separated from Ben. Ben, later, rejoined the group after escaping from the Monster. The group settled at the survivors' former beach camp. Jack Shephard, Richard Alpert, and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes later joined them there. When Ilana found out that it was Ben who killed Jacob, she ordered him to dig his own grave. While he was doing so, the Man in Black appeared to Ben and tried to get him to join his group. Ben ran into the jungle to escape Ilana, resulting in a standoff in which Ben apologized for killing Jacob, stating that he will go with "Locke" because no one else will have him. Ilana then accepted Ben into the group, thereby letting him leave. }} That night, the group discussed their next move around a beach campfire. Ilana told them that Jacob had told her that Richard would know what to do. Richard denied this, and angrily walked into the jungle. After following him, Hurley helped him communicate with the ghost of his dead wife, telling him that if the Man in Black leaves the Island, they will all go to hell. Now that they had their new objective, the group prepared to get dynamite in order to blow up the Ajira airplane on Hydra Island, but were delayed when Sun suddenly injured her head and lost her ability to speak English. The next day, the group continued preparing for their plan, Ilana hiking to the Black Rock to get the dynamite. When she returned to camp, however, Hurley raised doubts about the wisdom of the plan, and Ilana grew upset, resulting in the detonation of her dynamite, and her death. After this, the group split on the issue of whether or not to carry out the original plan. Richard, Ben and Miles continued their original efforts, while Jack, Sun, and Frank followed Hurley to the Man in Black's camp in order to reason with him face to face. Split After Ilana's unexpected death due to the mishandling of dynamite from the Black Rock, Hugo Reyes and Richard Alpert both expressed opposite approaches on stopping the Man in Black from leaving the Island. This led to a split between the group. Richard's group planned on blowing up the Ajira plane, and consisted of the following people: *Richard Alpert *Miles Straume *Benjamin Linus Hugo's group planned on convincing the Man in Black to stay on the island. The group consisted of the following people: *Hugo Reyes *Jack Shephard *Sun-Hwa Kwon *Frank Lapidus After merging with the Man in Black's recruits, Sawyer shared his plan of escaping the Island via Widmore's submarine with Hurley's group. A new group left on the Elizabeth, though Jack abandoned them and returned to the Man in Black. The rest of the group, including Sawyer, Kate, Claire, Frank, Hurley, Jin and Sun, were captured by Widmore's team on Hydra Island. Excluding Claire, they tried to escape the Island by taking Widmore's Submarine. However, the Man in Black planted a bomb in Jack's backpack. The bomb killed Sayid and caused the submarine to sink, drowning Jin and Sun. Jack, Hurley, Kate, and Sawyer managed to escape. Later, they encountered Jacob. He told the group why he brought them to the Island and that he needed one of them to replace him. Jack volunteered to replace Jacob. He performed a ritual and told Jack where he could find the Source. Jacob told Jack, he needed to protect the Source and find a way to kill the Man in Black. Jack ended up teaming up with the Man in Black to remove the cork from the Source, believing that will allow him to kill the MIB. Desmond removed the Cork and the MIB was indeed rendered mortal, trapped in the form of John Locke and with none of his supernatural powers. Jack and the MIB engaged in the Battle for the Island and Jack was mortally wounded, but so was the MIB when Kate shot him in the back. In the end, Jack finally killed the Man in Black by kicking him off the Island's cliff to fall to his death. With the MIB dead, Jack sacrificed himself to save the Island and passed off the role of Protector of the Island to Hurley. Frank, Richard, Miles, Sawyer, Claire and Kate repaired the Ajira plane and escaped the Island on it, leaving behind Ben, Hurley, Desmond and any surviving Others. Ben and Hurley plannned to help Desmond return home and to change the way the Island works so people can come and go at will. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Status | Rank | Summary |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | Alive | Leader | Met Jacob on the way to the Temple. Left for the Lighthouse with Jack Shephard before the Temple massacre. Caught-up with Richard Alpert at the jungle, then journeyed to the Black Rock. Joined the rest of Jacob's faction at the beach. Identified by the Man in Black and Ilana as a "candidate". Stayed on island as new leader. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | James Ford | Off Island | Candidate | Joined the group after escaping from Widmore's submarine. Escaped on Ajira 316. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Frank Lapidus | Off Island | Follower | Taken captive by Ilana and Bram, followed them while they burned Jacob's cabin and journeyed to the statue. Ilana claimed he might be a candidate for something and Bram claimed they are Frank's "friends". Later willingly accompanied Ilana to the Temple with Ben and Sun. Frank's fate is uncertain as he was trapped in Widmore's sinking submarine when a bomb set up by the Man in Black detonated. Only Jack, Kate, Hurley and Sawyer are known to have escaped. Later found by Miles and Richard, flies Ajira 316 off of Hydra Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Kate Austen | Off Island | Candidate | Joined the group after escaping from Widmore's submarine. Her name in the cave was crossed off when she adopted Aaron, but Jacob told her she was still eligible to be the next Protector of the Island. When the source was disabled, she helped Jack kill the Man in Black by shooting him in the back. She escaped on Ajira 316. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jack Shephard | Deceased | Leader | Left for the Lighthouse with Hugo "Hurley" Reyes before the Temple massacre. Caught-up with Richard Alpert at the jungle, then journeyed to the Black Rock. Bargains with Richard and convinces him to join them. Joined the rest of Jacob's faction at the beach. Identified by the Man in Black and Ilana as a "candidate". He left his friends because of his desire to stay on the Island as long as possible. After the destruction of Widmore's submarine, he is with Hurley, Kate, and Sawyer. While they were on their way to find Desmond, they met Jacob. He told them one of them had to replace him, and Jack volunteered. After a brief ceremony, Jacob told Jack where he could find the "heart of the island." Died after a confrontation with the Man in Black and restoring the Source. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Sun-Hwa Kwon | Deceased | Possible Candidate | Met Ilana and the rest of Jacob's bodyguards at the Statue. Joined the group after the Others went to the Temple and left her and Ben. She suggested burying Locke at the graveyard. According to the Man in Black and Ilana, she is a possible "candidate". Sun was killed by the Man in Black when a bomb he planted in Jack's backpack detonated on Widmore's submarine, Sun was trapped by wreckage and drowned. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | John Locke | Deceased | Corpse | Corpse was found and has been taken in by this group, for the purpose of showing it to the Others so they know exactly what they are "up against". Later buried in the graveyard. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jacob | Deceased | Leader | Protector of the Island. Guided the candidates, as well as Ilana, Bram, and their team to the Island. Adversary of the Man in Black. Murdered by Benjamin Linus under the orders of an imposter posing as "John Locke". Later, appeared to Hurley, and guided him and Jack Shephard to the Lighthouse. After the destruction of Widmore's submarine, he appeared to the remaining candidates. He appointed Jack as the next protector of the Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Ilana | Deceased | Co-Leader | An alleged bounty hunter, who arrested Sayid for the murder of Peter Avellino. Seems to have known Jacob before her arrival to the Island. She decided to leave for the Temple with Frank, Sun, and Ben after the revelation of the Man in Black. She died when a pack of dynamite exploded unexpectedly. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Bram | Deceased | Co-leader | Abducted Miles shortly before the departure of the Kahana, and tried to recruit him to his "side". Killed by the Man in Black in the form of the Monster. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Burnette | Deceased | Follower | Followed Ilana and Bram, carried the crate and burned Jacob's cabin. Killed by the Man in Black in the form of the Monster. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Wolfe | Deceased | Follower | Followed Ilana and Bram, carried the crate and burned Jacob's cabin. Killed by the Man in Black in the form of the Monster. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Salinger | Deceased | Follower | Followed Ilana and Bram, carried the crate and burned Jacob's cabin. Killed by the Man in Black in the form of the Monster. |} Trivia * In a deleted scene from Season 6 Bram's companions, who were killed by the Smoke monster, were named Burnette, Wolfe, and Salinger. See also * Man in Black's recruits es:Seguidores de Jacob fr:Groupe d'Ilana Category:Character groups